La Fin du Traité de Réciprocité - 1866
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: Après avoir reçu une lettre de la part des États-Unis, le Canada est furieux! Comment pourrait-il influencé son frère pour que celui-ci change d'idée? ((Bon, mon 'summary' n'est pas fort fort, mais le FF vaut la peine de lire! /selon moi/)) Canada x America, et il y a une raison pourquoi je met Canada au debut!


**English/Anglais**: Well, wanted to try something new and in another language! Had a History exam about the Canadian Confederation today, so I thought _why not_? Oh, and it's in French, but the dialogue is in English. Okay, I want to get one thing straight; even though I live in a French province, doesn't mean I'm SUPER GOOD in French. It's why I write in English. 'Cause I'm better in English. So if ever my verb tenses aren't well written, or not at the right time, I'm sorry. I wrote this like, two hours ago. so, hope you enjoy!

**UPDATE ON FIRST SNOW, NOW FROST**: Writing the sixth chapter. Don't know when I'll publish it. Doing my best here!

**French/Français**: Bon, j'voulais essayer quelque chose de nouveau et dans une autre langue! J'ai eu un examen sur la Confédération canadienne aujourd'hui, puis j'ai pensé _pourquoi pas? _Ah, et c'est écrit en français, mais le dialogue est écrit en anglais (t'inquiete, j'ai traduit en français le dialogue! Ça va être en **BOLD** et entre parenthèses). D'accord, je veux spécifier quelque chose; même si j'habite dans une province française, cela ne veut point dire que je suis SUPER BONNE quand j'écrit en français. C'est pourquoi j'écrit en anglais. Puisque je suis meilleure en anglais. Donc si jamais mes verbes sont mal écris, ou s'ils n'ont pas le bon temps, je m'excuse en avance. J'ai écrit ceci il y a deux heures. Donc, j'espère que vous aimeriez!

* * *

La Fin du Traité de Réciprocité - 1866

"Je ne peux pas croire cette merde!", exclama le Canada. "Mon idiot de frère ne veut renouveler le traité. Et après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui!"

Le Canada, aussi nomme Matthew Williams, ne pouvait croire les nouvelles de son frère et voisin, les États-Unis d'Amérique. Né avec de beaux cheveux d'une couleur foncé doré et des yeux bleus pures comme le ciel, il avait un caractère plutôt pacifique et tranquille. Son frère était le tout opposé de lui. Ses cheveux étaient plus pâles, avec des yeux plus foncés et il était très ouvert avec son opinion (en plus d'être très bruyant). Celui-ci avais aussi un nom; Alfred F. Jones.

D'habitude, Matthew restait calme et silencieux, mais la lettre qu'il avait reçue de son frérot l'avait mise en furie. Après que la Grande-Bretagne eut libéré sa colonie auparavant française, le Canada devait maintenant faire concurrence dans le marché étranger pour le commerce. Il n'avait plus de protectionnisme. Et le Canada savait bien qu'il aurait de la misère contre les produits des autres pays; et il voulait garder une économie bien dure et forte. Donc, il visita les États-Unis et demanda qu'il commerce avec lui. Et voilà qu'en 1854, le Traite de Réciprocité prit vie. Mais maintenant, en 1866, son frère refusa de renouveler le d'accord entre lui et son voisin; que le Canada puisse commercer avec lui sans payer les taxes ni les droits de douanes, et vice-versa.

"Honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas le forcer à signer l'accord au renouvèlement, mais si je l'influençai...", Matthew continu son dialogue dans sa tête, et eut la réponse.

Il appela la chambre d'Assemblée, et leur avertit qu'il serait absent le reste de la journée. Son voyage chez son voisin était important; pour lui et son peuple.

X

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le domaine de son frère, Matthew sonna à la porte et attendit devant celle-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pouvait entendre des lourds pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus vers lui.

"Hey, bro! Wassup? (**Hey, frèrot! Ça va?**)", la voix d'Alfred explosa pendant qu'il ouvrait à Matthew. Il avait l'air d'être joyeux comme toujours. _'Calisse, qu'il me fait chier.'_, pensa Canada, furieux.

Puisque les États ne connaissait pas le français, évidemment, lui aussi à son tour parla en anglais. Mais bien sûr, il devait cacher ses émotions fortes, donc il joua le rôle du frère innocent.

"H-hi America… (**A-allo, America…**)", il commença. "I… I just wanted to know if we could.. You know… talk? (**J- Je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait… Tu sais... parler?**)"

"Yeah, why not? 'Been missing you all this time, thought you were never going to visit me again! (**Ouais, pourqui pas? Je t'ai manqué après tout ce temps, j'pensais tu n'allais plus me rendre visite!)", **Alfred s'écria en donnant un géant à l'autre.

"C-can we just go inside, please? (**Peut-on juste aller à l'intérieur, s'il vous plait?**)", Matthew demanda, voulant se dépêcher.

Alfred l'emmena à l'intérieur, et mit son bras autour des épaules du Canadien. Cette action ne dérangea pas Matthew, hélas! C'était ce qu'il voulait. Tout fonctionnait comme il avait prétendu. Les États-Unis demandèrent au Canada s'il voulait quelque chose à boire, mais l'invité refusa tout breuvage. Il devait prendre action. Pour le bien de son pays.

Maintenant que les deux frères étaient dans le salon, Canada prit la relève.

"Ah… Alfred, I wanted to ask you… Why do you not want to continue the Reciprocity Treaty? (**Ah… Alfred, je voulais te demander… Pourquoi ne veus-tu pas continuer le traité de réciprocité?)".**

L'air devint soudainement lourd après que les mots de Matthew soient prononcés. L'Américain soupira, et ouvra la bouche :

"Matthie, you know that the Civil War just ended last year, right? I have a lot of conflictions now, and they need all of my attention. Anyways, the Treaty's too complicated. I am more important to myself than you. (**Matthie, tu sais bien que la Guerre Civile viens tout juste de terminer l'année dernière, vrai? J'ai beaucoup de conflits maintenant, et ils ont besoin de toute mon attention. De toute façon, ce traité est trop compliqué. Je suis plus important à moi-même que toi.**)"

Ces mots poignardèrent l'esprit de Matthew. Même s'il savait que son frère avait raison, Alfred avait déjà maturé en pays indépendant. Le Canadien avait besoin de son aide pour devenir indépendant aussi. Mais le Canadien avait quelque chose dans sa manche pour son frère. Il n'allait pas refuser ceci. Il sentit le sang de son père français traverser son corps. Tel père, tel fils, oui?

"What if… I could do something for you, and in return you agree to continue the Treaty? (**Si… je ferai quelque chose pour toi, en retour tu serais en accord de continuer le traité?**) ", Matthew dit avec un air plutôt érotique. "When you look at it this way, you get something as a plus, but I get same old-same old. It's a win-win situation only for you. (**Pense-y comme ça: tu reçois quelque chose de plus, tandis que moi je reste avec la même chose. C'est une situation gagnante juste pour toi.**)"

Le Canadien se leva et s'approcha lentement vers son frère. L'Américain, à son tour, commença à reculer, ne sachant quoi faire. Son frère ne se comportait jamais de cette façon. Était-ce les influences de la France qui n'avaient quitté son frère? Il espérait que non. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait raison à propos du Canada.

"I know very well you're sexually inactive... (**Je sais très bien que tu es inactif sexuellement…**)" Canada murmura dans l'oreille des États-Unis. "Plus, it must be hard… Satisfying yourself for all these years, without anyone to share it with… (**De plus, c'est plutôt dure… Te faire plaisir pendant toutes ces années, sans partager celui-ci avec quiconque…**)"

Canada savait bien que tout homme ne pouvait refuser une demande sexuelle. C'est ce qu'il avait appris de son père. La France lui avait dit pleine de choses par rapport au sexe, mais Matthew n'aurait jamais su que ces _'histoires'_ auraient aidés dans le future.

"Wha- Matthie, what are you talking about? (**Qu- Matthie, de quoi tu parles?**)", l'Américain bégaya. "We're brothers! (**Nous sommes frères!**)"

"Not by blood, though. (**Pas frères de sang, en tout cas.**)"

Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, Matthew aurait pu l'embrasser. Mais pour qu'il soit sûr qu'Alfred soit d'accord, il fallait que l'Américain soit celui qui commence. Aussi non, ça serait du viol. Et c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé.

Il faisait chaud tout d'un coup. Même Canada était surpris que les États aient le courage de lui donner un _'French Kiss'_. Mais le Canadien réalisa vite que son frère voulait prendre control. Aucune chance. Comme sur une carte, Canada était dessus les États-Unis. En poussant Alfred sur un mur, Matthew continua de l'embrasser avec passion, enroulant sa langue avec celui de son pays voisin. Ses mains parcoururent le corps de l'Américain, essayant de lui faire plaisir. Tout ceci était juste pour avoir une rallonge au Traité de Réciprocité. Rien de plus, et rien de moins.

Des gémissements de plaisir avaient remplis le silence d'autrefois, certains plus forts que d'autres. Matthew embrassait le cou d'Alfred, pendant que ses mains voyagèrent près des pantalons de celui-ci. D'un geste brusque, Alfred poussa son frère, les laissant tous deux haleter intensément.

"Get out. (**Sors.**)"

"Quoi?", Canada demanda, surpris.

"Get out before I try stealing your lower regions you don't even use yourself. (**Sors avant que je fasse un attentat de voler tes régions inférieurs tu n'as pas toi-même utilisé.**)", les États-Unis menaçèrent, son visage montrant sa furie.

Matthew n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise une deuxième fois; il partit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il s'écroula à terre et sentit des larmes marquant ses joues. Non seulement il avait laissé tomber son pays, mais il avait aussi ruiné la relation entre lui et son frère.

C'est pourquoi Alfred l'oublia depuis ce temps. Il voulut oublier l'agression que son frère fit sur lui, et finit par oublier au complet le pays au-dessus de lui. Matthew, lui, décida de se renfermer sur lui-même et de ne jamais exprimer ses vraies émotions, car elles pouvaient tous détruire quelque chose de précieux.

* * *

Anglais/English: Voilà! A one-shot now done. Now, I'm going to continue writing my Jack Frost FF! Good night/day, everyone!

Remembe: **reviews are my life source!**

French/Français: Voilà! Un one-shot de compléter! Maintenant, je vais continuer d'écrire mon FF de Jack Frost! Boone nuit/journée, tout le monde!

N'oubliez pas: **les reviews sont ma source de vie!**

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


End file.
